


A Week in the Living Woods

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Artist Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Camping, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Medical Creativity | Roman Sanders, Mild Language, More characters to be added, Multilingual Creativity | Roman Sanders, Multilingual logic | Logan Sanders, Patton is best dad, Platonic Relationships, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Spirit Animals, super powers, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A week in a woods full of monsters alike these four....well three decided it would be a nice to go camping what could possibly go wrong.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been planning to make one of these fanfics because.... I love these ships lol
> 
> That and ive been stuck on writers block for my stories even my fucking one shots like fuck my life im skrewed.
> 
> But never mind that enjoy thisss my random readers
> 
> -PW

"No" "oh come on buddy whats a little adventure gonna do to us" the short brunette said nudging him in the arm "No no and no there is so much that can happen, knowing the world we live in anything could happen like us possibly being eatin by a bear, or coyote, dragon while camping,so many things can go bad if we go" I frown "oh Virgil Im sure Roman could protect us~! Not to mention the fact that we could honestly protect ourselves if it comes down to it~!" seeing me still not budging Patton sighed and gave it one more try "Come on Virgil~ live a little!" he smiled, I went quiet as I pondered if I should really go and with one glance at Patton I sigh defeated once again and got up "Fine Patton fine..." I give a weak smile "you need some time to pack?" "When are we leaving?" I asked turn my back towards the bubbly personality "When ever your done packing!" I froze for a moment before mutter "oh goodie..." and began packing thinking on how I'm gonna either have sit beside Roman while he blasts disney songs in my ear or listen to Romans Entirety of Disney music which don't get me wrong I like they're music and all but, listening to it almost everyday because your flatmate decide to blast his music at 12 in the afternoon could get a little...irritating, and even thinking about it makes me shiver and frown 'This for sure is gonna be a long camping trip'.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ahh you got Virgil to join us today!" Roman took notice as he sat on the stair "Yep~! And i helped him pack~!" Patton said with a smile as he skipped down the stairs "You know your gonna fall one day if you keep skipping stairs" Virgil muttered as he walked behind the skipping man with a sigh "oh don't worry about it Virgil nothing bad can happen if i pay attention to where im stepping~!" Patton chuckled as he reached the bottom Virgil just behind Roman "yeah...sure....Move it Princey i need to get passed" he said with a small push with his heel on his back,with not enough force to actually push the man down but enough for him to know he's there "ughhhhhh" Roman groaned and got up with a stretch before stepping out of the way he watched Patton scan the room both kitchen and living room before turning to face them "Wheres Logan? I thought he was down here with you..."he asked a little confused walking back over to Virgil and Roman "He went out to the car saying he would the car started since he knew that it might take some convincing for doctor gloomy to come around" "Hardy har har very funny why didn't you go with him,would saved me the trouble of hearing your voice for once" he mumbled under his breath the last part as he shoved his hands in his pockets "It was BECAUSE Logan wanted me to tell PATTON that we were still waiting on him" Patton watch the exchange unfold a little longer before sighing "Guys....why don't we just head to the car Logan's got to be waiting on us...."Patton than grabbed Romans arm and Virgils hand before practically dragging them to the car "Ahh so you got Virgil to come along this time" Logan said stepping out of the car only to pop the trunk "Surprisingly yeah~!" "Patton wouldn't quit asking so I gave in..." Virgil scratched his neck awkwardly Logan gave him a small nod as Virgil tossed his duffle in the trunk "Honestly how does he even carry that thing" Virgil heard Roman ask as he watched him,choosing to ignore the man he got into the car along with the rest of them while Roman closed the trunk of their 2014 Toyota Sienna before jumping in the back aside Virgil "can we do the whoever drives the car can pick the music rule I really don't want to hear Romans disney music today?" Virgil groaned as the car pulled out the drive way " well... I don't exactly have any music that would pique any of you alls interest..." "Oh dont worry Logan~! I can put some music on that all of us would like~!" Patton chimed in and grabbed his phone hooking it to the aux cord as he decided on a playlist "Well...dont mind me i have my head phones to listen to my music" Logan said as he stopped at a red light "Thats righhtt my headphones,thank god i brought those this would have sucked if i didnt" a soft ding went off in his head as he pulled out his headphones from his sweater pocket and picked up his cellphone from the car charger that both Roman and him were sharing "Welp I guess that's just leaves you Roman tell me are you going to listen to your music alone~!" Patton said as he made some small hand movements trying to be as dramatic as him "Mm no not this time i sadly forgot my headphones at home" Roman smiled before checking his phone for no reason really "than I'm~ gonna choose the playlist i made for us~!" Patton hummed happily before pressing a playlist called "PrandPt4eva" than slowly the song "House of Memories" by Panic at the disco came on the and the singing commenced for a whole 4 hours.

By time they got to their desired destination Virgil had fallen asleep against the door Patton was about to doze off and Roman was humming along to his music,Patton gave him the aux cord, all while Logan had drove them there listening to some rather calming music drowning out Romans music. They were miles(chronicles) way from civilization at this point and the only person who knew theyre way back was Logan because....the others didnt bother to ask where they were gonna go camping wonderful. "Roman wake up Virgil we're here" Patton said stretching along with Logan before they got out the car turning it off "but...but he doesnt like being touched...." "Now Roman" Patton said sternly leaving no room for arguing "Finnneee" he whined before carefully poking the male beside him as if he was a wild bear or dragon, trying not to make him mad only to earn a stir and a hand swatting at him to go away.. So he gave him another poke "Virge, sunshine, Panic! at the Everywhere, you gotta wake up we're here" Roman than softly shook him earning no reply "God...why did i have to be stuck with this job" he complained and looked outside his window to see Patton trying to set up the two big tents they're all gonna share and with a sigh Roman unbuckled his seat than Virgils and carefully picking him up in a bridal style careful not to trip as he stepped out of the car "Awww couldnt get him up Roman?" Patton cooed from across the field, Roman than took precaution as to not wake the beast in his arms and walked over to Patton before replying "Yeah hes out cold" he chuckled "poor kid the cool air probably knocked him out cold" Patton pushed Virgils bangs out of his sleeping form "Roman you can sit him in the tent if you want and help out" Logan 'suggested' before casually going back to the trunk and pulling out some bags mostlikly full of cooking items if the sound had anything to go by "OH! Let me help as well!" Patton said before disappearing behind the car only to come out with several bags...all the bags "Patton your gonna hurt yourself.." Logan walked over to him grabbing half of the bags he was carrying so the guy could actually see where he was going "I'm just trying to speed up the process after all Roman doesn't seem to want to HELP" Patton glanced over at Roman smiling as usual "S...sorry" Roman says nervously before making a way over to the tents set up before turning around "WHICH ONE IS HE SLEEPING IN?" "THE DARK BLUE ONE~! ME AND VIRGIL ARE SHARING THAT ONE" with that he nods and walks over to the big tent opened it to find that the tent had been set up and decorated to fit both Virgil and Patton with one side he can only guess was Pattons side decorated with old plushies he got from them over the years on his pillow and sleeping bag,and a small picture of all of them,Patton,Roman,Virgil,and Logan, all together with Patton smiling standing behind Virgil, who was sitting on a stool, hands placed on his shoulders, to Pattons Left was Logan standing with his hands behind his back straight faced tilted slightly toward Patton and Roman on Pattons Right smiling and doing a hand gesture tilted towards Patton,glancing down back at Virgil in the picture Roman could see a small shy smile on his face as it seemed like he was playing with his hands at the time the picture was tooken as if he was trying to distract himself from the camera, Roman smiled before placing Virgil on his. Sleeping bag which not so surprisingly was fluffy soft and a dark hue of purple,Patton had made each of his roommates sleeping bags since the ones they owned were old and very uncomfortable, 'Geeze your a heavy sleeper' Roman thought before getting up " Hey! Ill get he fire wood when sleeping nightmare wakes up he can help maintain the fire since he hasn't helped" "So havent you Roman" Logan pointed out as he set up the foldable "But you must hurry we have to get the fire started before....creatures come out" Logan rushed him before going back to the activity at hand "yeah yeah i know woods plus darkness equals trouble for us"Roman waved it off before walking into the woods vanishing into the trees "are you sure he'll be ok?" Patton watched as Romans form vanished into the trees " indubitably" "wood you blame me if i said i was worried about him getting lost?" "I highly doubt it hes very good with his directions surprisingly....and another one of your jokes Patton" Logans straight face slowly contorted into a exasperated expression "Aye~" "And now your a pirate... i will never understand you" "sure you will Logan you just gotta ignite that jokester in your soul~" Logan frowned "No" and went to set up his side of the tent "YOU CANT HIDE FROM THE PUNS FOREVER LOGAN~! THEY WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU" patton chuckled before turning around and heading towards the cooler full of drinks "this gonna be a long week" Patton smiled grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down in a chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......Dang all this passive aggressiveness in this chapter from both Roman and Patton sheesh
> 
> I hope this chapter actually good.... I just realised i may need clear some things up before i actually can get into the story so.....in the next chapter will be information on this....yea see ya my random readers
> 
> -PW


	3. Insight of the world they live in

The guys are in a fantasy world where 98% of earths population don't have powers and 2% of Earths population do but is very secretive about it for obvious reasons, in this world there are dragons, witches, warlocks, demons, pixies, fairies, spirit animals,and other monsters that i wont list cause I'm not even sure if I'm gonna add them into the story but, there are also dense woods and forests that pretty much are alive; that is where the story will take place btw... Which in a way thinking about it being in a alive woods where Virgil says they SHOULDN'T go is probably gonna end badly.

Side Note:  
I haven't decide on if this story is gonna end badly or if I'm gonna like have a happy ending...most likely the latter though happy endings make me feel fuzzy inside...that and i can make more stories off of the good endings than the bad....sue me

Where they live:  
They live in a town a very small town that's more of like a village, but can't because it just barely beats the population number requirement for it to be a village with a population of about 1,200. Their home is a average 4 bedroom housing with a average sized living room a comfortable sized dining room and a kitchen what's a little small but still has room for the four men to be in there at the same time doing their own thing.

Relations with each other:  
Logan and Roman are Cousins

Pattons a only child as far as everyone knows

And Virgil has two siblings he refuses to speak of for some reason

Thoughts on one another;depending on the side we're doing depends on how they see the other side none of these will be the repeating themselves:

Roman: he doesnt exactly see eye to eye with Logan at times calling a buzz kill or a kill joy but he does indeed love his cousin wish only the best for him.

He and Patton are very close to Patton and even if sometimes he tends to ignore Pattons comments sometimes both of them tend to sometimes team up if one of their friends/Logan/family member gets hurt or sick or just needs a confident boost.

He and Virgil seem to have a small feud with the other but he doesn't really hate the guy but he finds it fun to poke fun of him at times cause of this he developed a habit to either purposely cut him off before really hearing the guys out and or immediately calling him names as a way to show he doesn't agree to something he said or did, but really he actually likes the guy even though he's such a worry wort.

Patton: he loves everyone some more than others at times but he never will admit this unless he felt like it to make you a little more happy,like Logan, he and Logan get along great though sometimes the man would say something that really did hurt him he wont let words get in the way, sometimes he and him would get into a argument about what actually mattered but they would always find a compromise.

He and Roman are best friends as they grew up together though Roman could be a little mean at times with him ignoring him or calling him names here and there he loves the guy like he was his own brother.

He and Virgil are also best friends as seen in the first two chapters Patton and Virgil love eachother though they are probably the most destructive together with one trying to not let the other get in trouble and the other actually getting in trouble, Patton tends to stick up for Virgil when deems fit and cooks with the guy as a bonding experience, Patton treats him as if hes his son at times which he picked up that Virgil doesn't mind at all and went with it.

Logan: he maybe just a little rude at times but, Virgil is more or less the only person in the house that he can bare to be in the same room with as Virgil is quiet and observative though he doesn't exactly talk to each other as much as he does with his other housemates he still enjoys his company and believes that maybe this is how they bond, being in a silent room not saying a word to each other and reading/ being on they're phone.

He and Roman bicker back in forth at times,which is slowly easing up, and despite having known the man since his child years Roman still amazes him at the fact he thinks in a world where everything could kill you,even a pet hamster, that everything is 100% ok even if he was bleeding to death, He cant decide if Romans a idiot or is 'hella' brave. 

He and Patton don't get along well either but compared to Roman he could actually try and fix the problem rather than give up , Logan sees that Patton is practically wearing his heart on his sleeve and doesn't exactly want to see him get hurt because of that,as far as he knows he doesn't exactly hate the loving man but at times he can be unbearable with his emotions.

Virgil: he would say he hates/cant get along with everyone but Patton but then he would be lying because Roman and him can get along sometimes though there of course is tension between the two because lets face it Romans an idiot in love with danger and Virgil just doesn't understand why but goes along with it anyways going with the "what ever makes you happy is fine surely...till you gets hurt" moto than when he does get hurt Virgil can say he told him so and rub it in his face.

He and Logan don't exactly talk so saying he doesn't get along with him or like the guy is a lie sure they argue some times but it never goes far Virgil and Logan tend to sit around in either the living room or kitchen quietly doing they're own thing till either Patton comes to get them or one of them gets bored of what ever they're doing and leaves.

He and Patton get along just fine too as the two had known each other since middle school he and Patton tend to be able to communicate without actually having to talk to one another, and since Patton has this thing where he for some reason believes that Virgil is his son which seeing they're history together Virgil doesn't really mind even though he constantly says"I'm not your son though"  or somewhere along those lines.

How they met:

Roman and Logan are cousins so they met through family during they're elementary years Roman and Logan leaved on the same road as each other so they went to the same school there they met Patton,Originally Patton met Roman which than Roman introduced Patton to Logan after a week of meeting him, Roman and Logan than met Virgil after graduating out of elementary and was on their last year of middle school where Logan had tooken notice a group of kids bullying him outside of school and Roman being the dramatic human being he is made a fuss and tried to fight off the bullies only to get in trouble with them all till Virgil spoke up to defend him,three years before that Patton had met him by being assigned a project together which than quickly blossomed a friendship between the two.

Abilitys?  
Not  
Telling  
You'll find out probably in the next chapter  
Each character has two powers btw rather they know it or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There i think i covered everything...
> 
> -PW


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fucks sake i had just realized the intro to my story and the actual story were placed in the wrong spots so chapter 1 was in chapter one slot while the intro was in chapter 2s slot fuck my life dudee..that pissed me off...
> 
> -PW

"Patton how much longer till night falls?" Logan asked coming out of his tent "Mmmm" looking up at the sky the sun just barely showing through the trees "2 hours...maybe 3....if Roman doesnt come back soon we'll have to go find him....",Patton bit his nail only for Logan to move his hand "stop thats a terrible habit" "whats that about Roman being gone..."  Virgil spoke up slowly stepping out of the tent "OH VIRGIL YOUR UP" Patton grinned and ran over to him Logan following behind. "Patton...yelling" "Sorry Logan"Patton half heartedly apologized but made it seem genuine "yeah.. I am" Virgil yawned and stretched "now what was it about Roman?" "Roman went out to get some fire wood maybe a hour ago and hasnt came back yet" Virgil frowned "he's probably lost....or got distracted by a fairy or something...."Virgil mumbled to his self going into his own thoughts as The other two watched 'annnd he's gone..' Logan thought with a sigh and after a while Patton suggested thats.. "maybe we should go and look for him..." yanking Virgil out of his thoughts "well...one of us is going to have to stay behind and watch camp..." Logan spoke up "I mean i can stay here....but...with it getting so dark....i wont be able to fend anything off if it attacks me in the dark.." "I mean...I can.." Virgil muttered grasping both their attentions "Are you sure Virge buddy" "yeah...Pat I'll be fine trust"Virgil gave a small grin before stuffing his hands in his pockets "If there's anything I'm not worried in particular is the monsters that lurk out here" he reassured them and looked up "you two should start looking though....or else really will be hard to find him" Logan and Patton quickly looked at each other before nodding "If...it get over whelming yo-" "I know Patton have a vine or something find you all so u can come help, but I'll be fine I promise" "Al....alright we'll be back soon" "Alright" with that they left into the trees.

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

"Where is he...." Patton mumbled looking around trying to keep up with Logan "If Virgil has anything to say of it he's probably near fairies which hopefully is the only thing he's around" Patton and Logan had been walked for a two hours now and there was still no sign of Roman anywhere and they didn't have alot of day light left before the darkness set in so they were a little on edge "Logan" Patton completely stopped in his tracks seeming to look off into the distance,causing Logan to take notice of the lack of extra footsteps behind him making him turn to see what was holding them up from they're search "Yes Patton?" "you said when we were home that the population for fairies are higher than pixies in these wood right..." (I think i keep changing what to call the place....) "Yes,Patton what does that have to do with-" "Logan can you tell what is the difference between a pixie and fairy?" "Patton we have to find Roman before dark" "NoW Logan" Pattons demeanor changed without warning as his tone changed and he began walking in the opposite direction slowly,Logan gave a sigh as he followed Patton giving up on questioning his strange change of mood "fairies travel in herds as they find it better to defend themselves in groups it would be rare to find a fairies all by itself unless its lost its group somehow... Pixies find it better to not be in a big group Pixies usually travel in groups of three or two its not as rare to find them traveling alone though, and from what i remember Pixies cause more harm than Fairies because of their mischievous attitudes and ill intentions" "We need to go." was all Patton said before dashing off into the distance,almost losing Logan to the thick shadows that are slowly falling upon them "Patton slow down! Whats wrong" "I think I just saw Roman" Patton yelled before picking up more speed a little to fast to be human as a pack of what seemed to be coyotes emerged from the trees.

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

Mean while with Virgil things were slowly taking a turn as the shadows began to taunt him as he sat in the car a window down and his headphones on,he watched with a sigh as daylight slowly seeped away and darkness replaced it the moon full "Things are about to get realllyyy annoying tonight" Virgil frowned as he saw the first signs of creatures of all sorts start to wake up slowly none of them seemed to have any malicious intent as they all looked at him eyes glowing a bright blue almost the color of the sky "Whooo are you young one?" a owl...or what could have been a owl if it hadn't start talking asked floating to the open window landing on it startling Virgil 'Birds can talk here?!?" "Whooo are you???" The owl leaned in beak almost poking Virgil's nose ".....Virge" Virgil found it safer to go with his nickname than anything and watched carefully as the birds face backed up,to see in his horror the bird had stretched his nonexistent neck out to get to him 'yeah definitely not a normal bird' "Friend or Foooeeee?" It started speaking again "Friend..definitely friend" The bird seemed to watch him as he shifted awkwardly 'is this bird studying me....' "Fire....."with that single word the animals around them seem to vanish as they close their eyes loud rustling filled the air spiking Virgils anxiety and small glimpses at his past "Calm...down...young one" The owls voice was broken but soothing as it flew over to Virgil sitting on the seats arm rest, It was then that Virgil noticed his breathing and decided to try and focus on the owls broken voice "C..calm down Vi...Virge" it said on repeat as it flew around him making him slightly dizzy, it only stopped when Virgil stopped breathing so erratically "arreee youuu okay?" Virgil nodded finding it a struggle a little to form words,they sat in semi darkness as the moon provided the only light , in complete silence as they watched small eyes slowly reappear "they are....back" The owl than floated out the car onto a dear look alike "Light....and see. Yo...yong one" Virgil followed instructions slowly navigating out the car next to his tents a few feet away was a stack of sticks covered in what can only oil 'how the hell did this happen' quickly virgil pulled out his phone to see where the reek of oil was coming from, looking around on the ground he found nothing "are they just on the logs...." testing that assumption out he quickly dropped a lit match. And backed up watching as the wood light up in a safe flame and the area around him grew bright "Better?" the owl asked tilting its head Virgil nodded and turned around to scan the area looking at the still glowing eyes that appear to have no body "Thank you..." he looked around him as walked over to the owl "Yooou are young....and carefulll yooouuu are waiting for friends....are youu not?"  Virgil raise an eyebrow, "how did you know?" "I see....alll" the owl blinked 'freaky bird..' "I'm...waiting for three of my ....friends to come back yes.." "Pixies are with the dumb....one.....the others are close....I will watch over them....for the time being..." The owl hooted and began to fly up "Whats the catch" "You help free my children of the woods from a man...who goes by Deceit.... He's got them locked up so i can not hurt him..." "I see......Is he at all....dangerous?.." "He controls the lightning of this world... Yet he has yet to figure out how to control it... So...not really....for now...i will go...do weee have and deal Virge?" Virgil got quiet thinking of his options 'I really don't have a choice....i don't want the creatures to die in who ever this Deceit is and i need to know if the others are ook.... Geez Roman you've really screwed up this time' he thought before nodding "Yeah..we have a deal" "gooooddd"with that the owls glowed a dark brown color and vanished into thin air "Well...I guess I'm gonna be busy this camping trip..." Virgil said to his self before walking over to the fire and sitting in one of the lawn chairs sat around it.

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

"There he is" Patton pointed out about to step out of the shadows they were hiding in but Logan stopped him "hold it I think Romans ok....that and the two pixies on his shoulder as watching their surroundings" "but Logan...." Patton frowned looking up at Logan "just wait..." Logan said before grabbing his hand "I'm gonna throw them off their coarse in a moment that way we can get Roman and leave" Logan explained "till then i need you to watch them for me ill be right back" before patton could say anything Logan vanished with a gust of wind "...my family has a strange way of saying hold on now dont they..." Patton said looking up at the owl from earlier "Tell me why are you watching us?" "How... Did youuu know i was here?"the owl tilted his head "I have a power to sense mythical animals...or any type of animal around me" Patton smiled before offering his arm " you dont have to keep flying up there its not like im gonna hurt ya!" Patton chuckled making the owl very intrigued "You aren't like your otherr friend..." this sparked Pattons interest "Who?" "he goes by Virggeee" the owl watched as the mans eyes widened "Well he doesn't mean harm but at times he can be a little rude and a little strange but i hope my son didn't offend you" Pattons smile grew weakly "Human relations confuse me is he not your friend" "oh no! He is its just...hes kinda like a son to me" the owl watched Patton shift awkwardly before peering over the tree and with a sigh Patton sat on the ground "Logan sure it's taking forever" he said blowing his hair out of his face "He went to get something no?" "Im not entirely sure honestly" "Do you wish to know where he is ?" the owl asked "oh would you! Sometimes I cant help but worry" Patton clasped his hands together "Sometimes Roman or Logan disappear suddenly without warning and come back later it worrying at times" Patton confessed "I will find him for you then" The owl began to fly "Wait do you wan-" "yes yes... Your friend Virge is already doing what needs to be done so i want you to assist him" before Patton could say anything else the bird flew off 'wait what?' Patton was left thinking.

A few minutes flew by and Roman and those pixies had tooken refuge near a lake which just wasnt good...for Roman sake since Pixies could easily pull him down with just a flick of a spell and drown the poor guy "Alright if i just...have to be really careful...on how i aim this" Logan muttered as wind steadily grew into his palm at a fast and furious rate "Dont want him to fly off with the rest of them...." 'though seeing him take flight in the air would be amusing' Logan thought with a quick smirk before returning back to his blank expression he wears to well and threw that gust of air in Romans direction pushing Roman into the water and the fairies deep into the woods with a loud scream coming from them "I knew you can do it Logan, now lets hurry back~!" Patton said jumping to his feet and running over to a now fully conscious and confused Roman as Logan Jogged over not really in a big rush even though it was pitch black out with only the lake Roman was sadly in "Are you alright Roman?" Logan asked as he grabbed a stick "Yeah....thanks Pat" "Your very welcome~!" Patton smiled as he watched Romans hand engulf in fire and Logan move the small log into the fire for it to be lit "How did you manage to get stuck under a pixies spell" "I cant exactly remember one moment i was getting logs then i ran into a group of talking plants then things went dark" Roman explained "I see...well its gotten dark and I think Patton is getting antsy." "Worried about Mister Dark and dreary?" "A little...that and I'm kind of tired having to run around this place looking for you" he smiled and grab Romans hand before beginning to drag him "For a tired guy you sure have enough energy to drag me to camp" Roman Joked "Your not moving fast enough we still need those logs to set a fire." " right...the logs" Roman frowned as he thought of all the sticks and logs he dropped and left behind because of this mess "Umm...follow me i think i know where they are from here" Roman said stopping Patton in his tracks "Than what are you waiting for?" Patton rushed quickly rushing behind him to push him "lead the way!" "ok ok" Roman laughed before leading the way.

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

"Virge" The owl hotted flying gracefully towards the campsite till it stopped dead in its tracks as it saw one of its children laying on the Brunettes head "You have made a friend?" It stated startling Virgil slightly "oh uh...yeah she came out of the shadows a while ago..." "how do you know its gender" the owl asked "It told me by writing" "Ahh i see" the bird than perched its self on one of the seat near the fire watching the animal he could see clearly play with Virge's hand "Can you see what animal it is?" "A Rabbit i think why" "youuu shouldn't be able tooo see that little one for she is dead and has become one with the spirits....perhaps she is your spirit animal...which its why it showed its self.... Though then again she will appear as a normal bunny to others without a special sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands hurts...
> 
> -PW


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Patton was first to wake which meant he was on cooking duty like usual, glancing back across the tent to see the sleeping form of virgil and his bunny than at the exit and got up to cook 'Eggs...bacon...and blueberries should be good....' Patton planned out as he grabbed a few things from the trunk before starting the fire and getting pan they brought, "let the cooking commence" Patton said to himself as he began to cook and hum a song quietly to himself as he flips the eggs he started with sunny side up as Logan liked them that way next was roman with his omelette filled with mushrooms cheese and sausages he doesnt get the bacon, than virgil and his with some soft fluffy scramble eggs, 'I wonder when they'll wake up' he wondered as he finished Logans plate before a song he hadnt heard in a while began to play in his mind soon soft and quiet as to not wake anyone as the sun slowly rose in the background Patton hummed before slowly danced as he cook

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

Logan was next to wake up hear faint noise outside he guessed someone was already up and that someone would have to be Patton because Virgil and Roman till noon or till Patton wakes them up so with that thought in mind he got up and stretched and left the tent "Pa-" Logan stopped as he watched as Patton danced to no music other than his own humming, this went on till all of breakfast was done "Morning Patton" Logan said voice scratchy,this startled Patton as he place down Virgils plate "O...oh morning Logan when did you wake up?" "Around the time you finished Romans plate... do you want me to wake him up?" " yes please Ill get Virgil" "Alright" Logan than quiet quickly went back in to the tent "well that happen"  Patton muttered to hisself.

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~  
"So...Virgil...a friend of yours, I'm guessing you sent out...told me you were in a deal of sorts...from what i got" Virgil looked up from his food making it obvious he didnt want to talk about it "yeah.......i have to help...a owl friend...get back its kids back before its to late.." Logan raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by' before its to late' Virgil?" "I mean its children could like die i dont know all i did was say i would help it because it helped me while you all were gone.." "I see...." Logan said with a nod " So...how about we help you" "guys you dont ha-" "Hush pup we're helping rather you like or not" Roman grinned "That way it doesn't take to long" "right..but-" "Virgil just let us help" Roman grinned as Virgils frown deepened "Im trying avoid any casualties" Virgil muttered under his breath "As long as we go in strategically and carefully we will be 9 out of 10 be alright,Avoiding confrontation would be more suffice than rushing in blindly" Logan explained "Nothing will happen kiddo as long as we have a plan" Patton said trying to ease any doubt he has while he rubs comforting circles into his back, "And even if someone does get hurt i could just-" without finishing his sentence his hand engulfed into a green and yellow fire, the color of healing, "You guys are ridiculous" "Not as ridiculous as you still putting on that makeup every morning" "I have a reputation to keep up Princey just be happy Patton talked me into washing it off before bed in that lake you decided to fall in" "I WAS PUSHED" "On accident Roman" "I dont believe you" "But he didnt have choice Roman...." Roman went quiet and swallowed the words he was gonna say next knowing that Patton wouldnt lie to him atleast "fine..." Virgil sighed "You guys are so loud so early in the morning...thank you for breakfast Pat Im going to feed Marshmellow" he slowly got up and made his way to the tent"feed her what?" Patton asked tilting his head slightly "The forest berries....there were so strawberries not growing to far from here...im gonna go get some...after i get dressed" "ill head out with you i need to wash my face in the river anyways" Roman stood placing the plastic plate and fork in the bag theyre using for garbage "what ever..." Virgil waved him off before vanishing into his tent soon having Roman leave to his own "Do Spirit animals even need to eat...." Patton said to his self "No, though...they could if they wanted too" "oh ok so next time ill give....marshmallow was it..yeah.... Ill make marshmallow something to eat next time~!" he grinned and walked to the fire place that still was burning somehow "that...wont be necessary Patton..." "sure it is Logan! Just cause its not technically living doesnt mean it can't eat" "bu..." Patton turned around raising a eyebrow silencing the complaints Logan was gonna say "ok Patton.." he bit his tongue "Great! So now Logan if you could just help me clean up this small mess we could go after the others" Patton held out a bag.

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

"Alex than had the nerve to try and kick me out of the lead role but i was like..." Romans voice slowly was fading from Virgils conscious as the emo looking man tried his best to ignore the way Roman added some melodramatic hand gestures he made as he carried a bucket in the other (honestly did i even use that word right) as he spoke "mhm" Virgil nodded as he pretended to be listening  "You showed him Roman..." Virgil said plainly immediately catching Romans attention "Are you even listening to me" "yes of course i am" Virgil rolled his eyes "What would ever make you think otherwise" sarcasm thick in his voice "ugh to think i bothered telling you my problems" Roman frowned and folded his arms "I waste my best stories on you" "its not my fault that I'm just not interested in your first world problems when i have my own to deal with Roman" Virgil shrugged rolling his eyes once more "ughh" Roman groaned "What could be more important than a guy trying to remove me from my best play yet!?" "well I have a  project due by the end of this month and instead of working on it like I had planned im out here with you guys all because im a sucker for Pattons puppy dog eyes that im not entirely sure he's aware he even makes, and i dont even want to think about all the progress i lost ever single time adobe decides to crash" Virgil complained "Well maybe you should use another program so you know it doesnt happen again" Roman said in a snarky tone "you think i didnt already try that news flash Roman I already did and it ended terribly" Roman groaned "Virgil you havent found the right software"   
Holding back a hiss Virgil glared and walked away to another direction "Virgil where are you-" before he could finish his sentence he fell into the river with a loud yelp he dropped before quickly standing "Ugh not again" "Oh better watch your step Princey your gonna fall into the river" Roman glared at him as Virgil had his back to him picking some wild blueberries "Kind of late" "Whoops " Virgil shrugged not bothering to turn to face Roman,So Roman quickly gathered water in the bucket he managed to not let go of and creeped over to Virgil only a few feet way before throwing the water on him and making a mad dash. Across the river,not a smart idea but hey, Virgil to a moment to process what happened before he slowly got up placing the ziplock bag full of blueberries away in his pocket before turning to face Roman completely drenched watching as a small smirk formed on his face "REVENGE SIR DOWNINGTON RE VENGE" he yelled before dropping his frown and backing away as he felt the ground under him begin to move "nice one Princy....you just forgot One minor detail...." with the flick of his wrist a few deadish...roots and random vines from neighboring woods raised up all slowly turning and twisting to him "Oh crude" Roman said before making a dash to the trees as roots start flying at him.

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

Virgil what are you doing?" Patton asked making Virgil jump and immediately drop the root and vines he had been using to torment Roman he had in his 'possession' "Oh heyy Patton" "Way to not sound suspicious sport" Patton lightly punched his arm with a chuckle "d...don't.. don't call me sport...." Virgil cringed and smiled awkwardly "Virgil wheres Roman didn't he come with you?" Logan asked looking around "Hes....around here.... somewhere" Virgil said scanning the area around him "Also why are you soaking wet?" "Roman doused me in water earlier"  "Is that why hes suddenly 'vanished' " Logan pushed on before turning to a noise behind them "but it seems hes back already" "Hey Roman!"Patton grinned and gave him a wave "hey Patt" Roman grinned back before looking at Virgil "You made me run into a beehive" He said with a frown "oh Roman maybe you should where your going" Patton frowned concern etched across his face as Logan silently groaned "Patton please" Logan muttered "Look its not my fault you decided to run into a beehive....but looking at the state your in I'm sure you had with slipped into like a pond or something" Virgil smirked as he looked Roman up and down"No i jumped into it" Roman folded his arms "and it was a lake not a pond" Virgil only shrugged and patted his shoulder smirking "Either way i think we can say we're even" and without letting Roman utter a word he vanished.

A silence fell over the trio for a moment as the wind picked up for a moment "He got back at the campsite in one piece Patton don't worry" Logan informed placing his glasses back on the blue hue slowly fading "How'd ya know I wanted to know?" "You ask everytime he vanishes" "Can't really blame him though last time he up and vanished we didn't see him for a whole week" Roman reminded as they all thought back to the time where they all had theyre abilities awoken.

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

  
Pattons was first to awaken,as far as he knows, it was a accident that lucky everyone thought was just a random coincidence, he was in his 6th year in middle school, he was in math or science class sitting only 2 seats way from the window,he was finished with whatever bell work he had and was drawing several different animals on his work when a loud 'clik' hit the window and in came a baby squirrel, two birds, a cat, and a raccoon, all came climbing in through the open window,the cat of course staying a good distance away in order to not trigger a allergic reaction from the boy, most of Pattons classmates backed up from said window, and others, mostly the girls, freaked out and went to get the principle.

"What are all doing here?" Patton laughed as he saw the animals completely circle him, slightly confused as to why the animals are all around him in particular, it was when he noticed the room had gone quiet had Patton actually noticed something, the animals were talking to one another. At first he thought maybe it was his classmates but looking around he saw noones mouths move "Are you....by chance talking" he asked quietly so his classmates couldnt hear "Who else would be" the cat meow'd "H...how-" "Talk in your head sweet cheeks you look insane talking out loud" the raccoon said with a boomy southern accent as it slowly got up and circled him  'You can hear me?' "of course we can you did ask for us afterall" The raccoon rolls his eyes "Oh James dont be so mean he probably didnt even realise he called us" the blue bird tweeted a posh accent 'sorry...?' "Don't worry dear no harm was done just next time you actually need us make sure its important" the robin said "Or if ya need to talk" the blue bird chimed in "Oh ho not me do not call me understand Im not dealing with human emotions" The raccoon hissed causing some of Pattons classmates to mummer, "Patton try to move"He heard his teacher say in a hushed tone, "why? They wont hurt me see" Patton than went to pet the Raccoon who flinched for a moment "only this once" he heard him say,though it was barely heard, "Patton stop this instant" his principle yelled storming over but almost immediately stopping in his tracks as the Raccoon and cat started hissing in union "Your scaring them" Patton frowned and picked up the raccoon "look they'll go home just have everyone move from the window..." Patton explained still petting the raccoon, the room went quiet for a long minute before Patton started moving forward and everyone started shuffling towards the other half of the room 'You guys should go before they call animal control...or something' Patton than placed the raccoon down on the window seal "Take care you four" Patton smiled than watched as the two birds took off from the floor and out the window "Good bye Patton" the very quiet cat purred and jumped from the window to the ground "And meow to you too kitten" Patton grinned before sneezing uncontrollably, and like clock work things returned to normal, his teacher/Aunt babying him  "Patton not again, we told you not to go near cats" "Im sorry Auntie" Patton said behind sneezes, She huffed in annoyance as she quickly grabbed hpld of him "Everyone back to your seats. Continue your work ill be right back"she ordered before her and the principle left.

The other time was when he was 21, Roman was on edge as he was directing his very own musical with his cousin Thomas, which he found very charming, Patton had been giving Roman a pep talk at the time, "Roman it'll be ok Virgil and Logan are right infront rooting for you everything will be fine~!"Patton shifted from one foot to another as he watched Roman pace back and forth "no it wont Patton the female lead is missing" 'But i thought all of the characters in this were leads' "I'm sure she'll show up just calm down" he said and grabbed hold of his shoulders in a attempt to stop him from pacing "But what i-""Roman.. Calm down" Patton wasn't aware of exactly what was happening but the sudden gasp from Roman and the lose of the stiffness from Romans shoulders told Patton was working..what ever it is "Patton i...i didn't know you were like me" before Patton could question what he meant Romans entire hand immediately took ablaze.  
Patton than looked in a mirror and saw that a purpleish glow from his eyes were fading "You must have some type of soothing power cause i feel fine all of a sudden" Roman grinned before extinguishing the fire in his hand, Patton than turned with what Roman would say were "stars" in his eyes "Really?" "Yeah I feel calm and relaxed" a small smile spread against his cheeks as he sighed "Well atleast i helped in a way" "Very true~!" and with that he quickly said his goodbye and started getting people in places.

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

  
Roman had discovered his fire abilities at a young age as well,he was maybe 14 turning 15 when he had accidentally set a tree on fire, he had been angry about his performance he had put on that evening,he had tripped durning a scene that had him climb onto a desk and sing,he had ended up twisting his ankle and ruining the play since his understudy was sick that day "I cant believe i slipped i never slip" Roman berated his self as he threw pebbles at a tree "Roman it was one mess up its not like you wont go back to acting after your ankle is healed"Logan said not once glancing up from his book "But this one was really important it was the very last play for the next three months!" Roman frowned and threw his hands in the air not noticing a small sparks come from his hand "and I'm sure you'll still sign up for that one too" Roman frowned and fell backwards eyes closed into the grass once more throwing his hand up into the air before landing them above his head "three months is to long of a wait though" he frowned than sniffed the air "Logan is it just me or is something burning" He asked opening one eye looking directly at Logan "What are you-" Logan has had his back to Roman for a while trying his best to calm is overly dramatic cousin when he finally notice a small flame on Romans finger tips than at the tree he wasnt facing "oh my..." Logan slowly closed his book placing it beside himself "Roman look at the tree" He said calmly fixing his glasses " what intarnation...." Roman mumbled barely able to process what was happening before he looked at his hand and started to freak out "Roman! Roman! Calm down does the flame even hurt?" Logan said voice filled with fascination as he grabbed hold of his older cousin,watching as he froze,than started moving his fingers,poke it ,than gave a confused look "no" Logan gave a slight smirk at his confused expression before letting to of his shoulder "Roman...try calming your heart rate a bit...maybe the flame will go away than..." Roman quickly started muttering lyrics of disney songs he's heard over the span of his life time,watching as the flame on his fingers died down till there was nothing left.  
There was a brief silence till Roman gasped "Oh my I have POWERS LOGAN" he grinned as he some how called the flame back "I see this Roman" Logan gave a light chuckle before turning his gaze to the now dead burning tree "but i think we should take out this fire youve started before more trees start catching ablaze" Logan than calmly summoned a string of water that grew bigger and bigger till it wrapped around the tree completely than let the water fall hitting all flames that used to be there "now i think its time we head home Aunt Meredith(pronounced Mair death) said shes baking a pie tonight" Logan than dusted his self off and reached out to grab the now quiet Roman hand "Whats wrong,you seem to not be your usual loud obnoxious self", Roman didn't answer as he looked directly at the now burned down tree "Roman?" Logan called out seeming to finally pull Roman out of his trance "what is the matter?" he asked once more feeling Romans hand clasp his tightly with a look of what could only be guilt,pain,and worry "What happens..if i...cant control my abilities Logan....you saw what happened to that tree...i burned it...it was a health strong tree and i destroyed it..." Logan sighed knowing Roman really did need his help reassuring him that he wouldn't destroy the next thing he touches or points out, but he couldn't commit a falsehood because Roman most likely would knowing how his emotions worked, "as long as I'm around i wont let that happen since i am the only thing that can technically put out your flames..."he started making a point "All you really need is some practice than you won't start burning things at random whenever your angry or overwhelmed....we can start tomorrow after school if you'd like" Roman seemed to contemplate this option before nodding "the faster i learn to control this the better it is for everyone around me....." Roman gave a weak smile before hugging Logan "thank you Logan".

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

Logan took his powers pretty easily unlike his cousin because it wasn't necessary as dangerous as his, Logan had not only managed to scary the living hell out of his parents and awaken two abilities at once all while he was in the pool "Logan do you want something to drink too?" His mother asked from the kitchen window "Yes please" He answered as he floated around in the pool till reading (he had covered all his books in plastic as to not get water damage on them if he was to either fall into the water after losing his balance or drop it in some water)"Logan not again....be a normal kid and actually enjoy the pool" "Father i am enjoying the pool...look" Logan than slowly kicked his feet causing him to float backwards "wheeee...."he said plainly before returning his focus back to his book,hearing his father give a sigh than a chuckle he knew he must have gave in.

A few minutes passed before his mother called him over to get his drink and snacks he never asked for but accepted happily "thank you" Logan smiled before looking into the sky noticing just how late it had gotten "He's got your interests" "hrs got your temper though i don't know how he's able to stay calm with his overly hyper cousin i can barely manage to keep up with him as it is" he heard his parents conversation as he tried to focus on anything else, than finding that the color of his orange juice was more interesting till it wasn't "I'm getting back into the pool" he commented before trying to stand but slipped hitting the table knocking the glass into the air and tilting the chair back, Logan immediately braced for the impact of the ground but after a moment he felt nothing, confused he opened his eyes and looked around, his parents were frozen shock written on theyre face,mouth open,eyes wide,as they stared at Logan,Logan than looked around him and saw that the cup that went flying off the table was held in place by what could only be thrashing wind,the orange liquid swishing in the air slowly kind of like a waving motion,than turning around in his chair he noticed the came thrashing air holding him up in the air refusing to let him fall "what on earth" he said outloud before noticing his eyes the left glowed a light blue while the other a dark orange 'am i doing this...?'he thought before lifting his left hand and focused on the glass,twisting it up right before using his other hand and moving the orange liquid over the glass and carefully,slowly, pouring it back into the glass than placing said glass back onto the tilted table, than fixed his chair with a sigh of relief "What in the bloody hell just happened...".

~BlueBerrys Crofter pie~

All memories were rather strange per say but think back on it they wouldn't want it any other way because in one way or another the accidents they had involving each other and they're powers drew them closer...though some may have gotten hurt in the process they wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time not really no see my random peeps ive been putting this chapter back for a while but but butt im obviously placing it up now though its not my best work i guess if you will tell me what yall think if anyone even reads this anymore heheh....
> 
> -PW


	6. ITS NOT OVER....I promise

Ok I realized its been a while since I've been on here buttt I've been working on more chapters for this story so I didn't throw it away I promise just give me till Tuesday and ill have maybe 2-3 chapters out school has been a ass but hey gots to get that education am I right... yeahhhh… 

no but seriously sorry about the lack of anything happening on here see ya guys


	7. I'm sorry

Forgive me!!!   
I have the chapters written I promise I swear to the divine spirits I do I'll post them like after posting this god

Ok hopefully everything send through and wont be out of order IM SORRYY  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME WHO EVER IS READING


	8. Chapter 5

Small recap~  
The gang take a trip with Patton to a enchanted woods because why not, but before any actual camping could happen Virgil,who sadly didnt even wanna be here, makes an agreement while a talking owl, which I would like to is like the all knowing owl of sorts knowing everyone's secrets and stuff,while the owl watched over his friends when it was getting to dark for one can virigls job was to save the owls 'children'. And began the adventure of how long will it take before the actually manage to get to the place the man named deceit resides.

The very last chapter i posted virgil and roman were being each others tormentor and patton caught them one thing led to another and virgil vanished leaving patton worried and logan ready to cheer him up  
End of recap~

When they got back to the camp they found Virgil sitting alongside the campfire on the ground,drawing something in his sketch book, with Marshmallow in his lap sound asleep "Virgil we're back" Patton said quietly as to not startle the artist or his adorable companion, slowly the he nodded not looking up from his book "Logan can you make lunch for us i need to get somethings done" he asked glancing up at him "of course ill make something simple but appetizing" with that the two of them went they're separate ways leaving Roman standing there bored ".....Patton wait let me help~," he rushed over to the smaller mans side "Aww that's sweet of you Roman but i only need to make a map of the forest" Patton smiled "How are you gonna do that? Its already after noon and the forests huge" Roman questioned as he sat on the ground in front of Patton and the paper he sat down "The animals Roman, the animals can help me" Patton explained before examining the paper 'I need a bigger piece..' with that in though he grabbed a huge tan piece of paper and grabbed a quill 'When has Patton ever owned a quill...' "What do you mean?" Roman voiced "you'll see" Pattons grin grew wide. Before his chocolate brown eyes glew a bright gold color and his hand quickly but steadily moved across the paper forming a very detailed map with names and everything. It was quiet for a long moment before Roman saw the lights in Pattons eyes return and the glow in his eyes die out "Patton...that is...amazing" Roman grinned still gawking at how detailed the map he made was "yeah... I find that making maps are easier if you look through animals point of view" Patton chuckled before adding "with theyre permission of course" "well of course you did if you didnt than i wouldnt know who you were" "Just from that?" Patton tilted his head causing Roman to nod "Guys Logan said lunch is ready.." Virgil said poking his head in before disappearing, the tent went quiet as both Roman and Patton's smiles dropped "Don't worry he usually comes back after a while" Roman said not sure if he was really talking to Patton or to his self but Patton nodded anyways before placing a wary smile on his face and grabbing the map, "come on Logan and Virgils waiting for us" Patton than left soon after saying that.

Lunch was quiet as they all were watching the barely human version of Virgil eat, "How much longer till he's back to normal" "you just have to wait Roman" Logan sighed and looked for any sign of life in his friends eyes, Roman groaned and placed his head on Patton's shoulder. This type of situation happened every so often mostly when Virgil felt as though the world was coming crashing down around him; or to escape a very dumb, irritating, or embarrassing conversation; or of he just need to get somewhere as quickly as possible, he would sink into a shadow and vanish like the air, the problem was when he came back to his original state is when he gets stuck sometimes he would just stand in place for a couple of minutes completely empty of emotion and his sense completely dead,his eyes would be dull devoid of life,other times hes perfectly fine and is his normal self, but more than the others would like hes this quiet empty version of his self that only says a few words and does very little, his eyes are just as dull as his frozen state but he was able to talk and move. By the time Virgil would come back he wouldn't remember anything that happened, It seemed pretty clear that even with him using his powers all his life he still had trouble staying completely 'there',which worried them the most cause they never would know how long he would be a walking corpse. It took another hour before Virgil even showed signs of coming back, first little hint was the simple fact he was actually hissing at Roman for touching his art book "Roman why are you touch my art book" Virgil folded his arms as his foot tapping the ground "Viiirrrrgggiiilllll your not back right?" "Im standing right infront of you arent I" 'Fudge crickets' "Well Virgil I kind of ya know got bored and saw this on the gro/und soo i" he than did a motion showing him opening the book, Virgils frown deepened before he sighed "hand it over Princey" he held out his hand, "Wait wait wait let me finish this I'm almost done" "Roman...." Virgil said almost in a growl, Roman sighed "But Virggeee" "No buts Roman give it to me its for my eyes only" He took it from him and quickly flipped through the pages till he landed on his latest sketch, it wasn't like his other drawings it was completely monochrome, and he knew it wasn't Romans doing cause Roman couldn't draw to save his life, the drawing was of a black sea with no moon,gray shadow figures roughly drawn dancing on the sea, with white chains holding them up in the sky keeping them afloat (ill draw it later) "when did i draw this....." Virgil muttered to his self.

 

"Patton what time is it" Logan asked as he analyzed the map Patton had made "two thirty,Logan why must we leave tonight...." Patton asked leaning on his back slightly as he petted a red fox giving it some blueberries "Because Patton the faster we get here-" he circled the dark castle "The faster we help Virgil out the better" he explained and looked up to see Patton looking over his shoulder one hand resting on his shoulder, "That and we need to finish this before the week ends cause we all have to work" Patton nodded before sighing "Virgil did say something could go wrong one day if we kept going places we don't have any place being guess he was right this time" he chuckled weakly and placed his head on Logans shoulder "That may be so but atleast no ones hurt" "yet..." Patton added mumbling "no ones gonna get hurt Patton" Logan sighed "sure we will, we're in a obscure forest with bears foxes and wolves,Wolves Logan! Anything could happen" Patton frowned and threw his hands in the air "you'll be fine....we'll be fine with just our powers alone we're 3 times stronger than any animal...or pixie"  
"Pixies are fly size Logan of course we can beat them but what about hungry bears wolves and other magic users who have more experience with their powers"Patton groaned and hid his face in Logans shoulder "We'll work through them Patton we always do" Logan grabbed his hand "You worry way to much" "You worry to less" Patton hissed back half heartedly "that doesnt......make sense" Logan stated willing a smirk away "Ughhh i know" Patton tried to not smile but failed miserably "I see your feeling better" Logan pointed out looking at him "you always make me happy Logan~!" Patton grinned and raised his head, Logans heart skips a beat "Glad to be of use" he cleared his throat and pushes his glasses up "mhm" Patton hums.

"So we leave after we're done eating?" Roman asks as he flipped through Virgils Sketch book after having begged him to let him see atleast the full sketchbooks "Yes,and sadly enough we cant take the car so be prepared to having to carry a back pack and your sleeping bags" "do we even know where we're going?" Virgil said hesitantly "yes thanks to Patton" Logan perked up sounding slightly more ecstatic than well normal, "wha..." "you should have seen it Virgil one moment he was talking to me the next he wasnt evem there" Virgil raised an eyebrow as Roman continued on "I used my animal friends to help draw the map" Patton explained "you can do that...?" "yeah it helps at times.. especially when your looking for someone~" Patton said finishing his food "Thats.....cool.....wait is that how you keep finding out my password to my laptop" "Maybe..." Patton avoided eye contact,virgil narrowed his eyes"Patto-" "O'~ kay, guys we should probably get to packing" Roman clasped his hands together and got up quickly with his plate and Pattons motioning him to follow which he does "PATTON WE ARENT DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION." Patton and Roman were gone.

Slam

The car door slammed "everyone have what they need?" Logan asked as he placed his things in a small back pack and grabbed 4 flash lights and 2 packs of double a batteries "yep,yes,yep-a-do" they all answered in various ways "wonderful lets go then" they nodded and off they went "hopefully a bear doesn't get in our car" patton said randomly walking ahead of the group "There is a chance" Logan agreed nodding "And we just left more than half of our valuables in that car"Roman almost tripped "Roman your the only one worried " Virgil sneered "im sorry im worried about my limited addition golden Unicorn pillow is that a problem" Roman frowned and flipped his hair "yes you shouldn't have brought it with you" virgil stated in a bored tone "Says the one who brought his grandfathers valuable pocket watch with him" Roman grumbled "Yeah and i still have it with me too" Virgil smirked pulling out of his hoodie a small pocket watch with a arrow design with his families last name writtin in it on the lid "dont blame me if it gets lost" "it wont" "you dont know that" Roman commented "umm....yeah i do" Virgil shrugged and placed the watch back in his pocket "enough you two we have a long day ahead of us" "Patton already evening" "Quiet Logan" Patton hushed before looking at Virgil and Roman who were slowly falling behind because of their banter "come on guys your walking to slow" "or maybe your walking to fast" Patton than raised a eye brow at Virgils comment "you know what your right hurry it up Roman your walking to slow" Virgil said picking up pace "Psh don't start with me sir i wear black in the middle of summer" "yeah so what of it-" they started up again "You two!" They shut up.

 

"Logan its 8 30 we only have maybe 40 more minutes of sun left" Virgil notifying him causing Logan to look up "it is getting dark... Ok everyone lets gather some wood Virgil, Roman you two get the wood patton and i will start selling things in... And from the looks at it" Logan looked to the sky and adjusted his glasses "its gonna rain soon so we best move fast" "Alright" Roman nodded and practically dragged Virgil deeper into the woods "Jeeze Princy slow down before we get lost we dont need to travel this far out" Virgil said examining his surrounding before roman stopped walking "yeah well we need big logs so it lasts the night so we need to go deeper in the woods or else we would be here all day"Princy retaliated "Surly your smarter than this Virgil" He flipped his ponytail "Virgil snarled "Ok sir smartsalot how exactly are we gonna carry these back to camp before night fall?" "well if it does get dark i can have my fire light the way that and nature can help us~"Roman grinned before snapping his fingers and the area light with a small floating flame,Virgil raised an eyebrow "that has to be a fire hazard..." He glanced at Roman "no i can control it so a fire wont happen... probably" he muttered the last part "Roman i swear to god if we get lost ill personally make sure to leave you behind" Virgil frowned before grabbing a few huge sticks then making a vine lift some neighboring sticks up too " hurry up i don't want to be here to long" "I know I know" Roman rolled his eyes "I wont keep us here too long"he said lazily shooing off his words with a yawn.

"Shoot" Patton hissed as he looked at his burned hand "is something the matter Patton?" Logan asked stepping out from their shared tent "ah... Everythings fine just burnt my hand a little is all" Patton reassured flinging his hand lightly, Logan nodded and went back inside the tent for a moment before coming back out "let me see your hand for a moment" he ordered before grabbing Pattons hand "don't touch the bubble alright" he says as he places a green glowing liquid over his entire hand "Okay..".

As tempting as it was to see what would happen if he was to pop the bubble surrounding his burnt hand he left it be "Hey Logan why is it Green of all colors?" he asked twisting his hand "because of the ointment i made from the leaves here in the forest its mixed in with the water in order to help heal your burn" "oh thats cool~! ..... And the glowing?" Patton tilted his head "Theres a tiny fire in it " "How did you manage to get a fire in it?" "well... First i had too..." Logans voice drowned out slowly,in one ear out the other, Patton had always done this with a nod and a short reply he would listen to Logan talk on and on about god knows what but that didn't mean he gathered any information from his lectures, it was more so he could listened to his voice and watch his face brighten up as he talks about something he's interested in which was pretty much anything....even if it embarrasses him "and thats how I made it" Logan said confidently "Thats amazing Logan" Patton said quietly with a gentle smile on his face.

"i think that's all we need...time to go" Roman grunted as he lifted the stack of branches "Actually i think that's to many" Virgil raised a eyebrow "yeah well i think we have just enough" "yeah to burn the whole forest down" Virgil said smugly "Yeah well I've been camping more than you so shut it" Roman said sassily before placing the bundle of sticks on his shoulder and held them in place "lets go" he smirked and walked away following the little fire balls leading the way "He's going to burn this whole place to the floor i swear" Virgil mumbled and groaned pulling his hoodie down over his face only for it to poof up and uncover his face.

"Ah welcome back you got back before dark" "yeah.... Luckily this idiot almost got us lost" "yeah its not my fault my fire decided to not finish tracking my foot steps" "ITS YOUR POWER" "I DON'T CONTROL IT" "boys....."Patton sighed "Lets just get this fire started why don't we?" Patton suggested,ok more like subtly demanded "fine" the two huffed.


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the very next day!

"Patton why are you up so early..." Logan had been hearing rustling outside and decided it was best to check out only to find Patton "Im getting everything together for when the other two wake up so we can leave faster" "Smart should i make breakfast?" "No i made everyone sandwiches your is in the plastic container with a blue top" "Alright thank you Patton" Logan mumbled before going back into the tent and grabbing the map from earlier "we should start storing up on water" " wheres the closet river "a few miles east" "Isnt that the way we're heading?" "yes but from what you've drew the river may be fairly large..." "yeah is that bad?" Patton questioned as he placed his back pack on his shoulders and walked over to Logan "may cause some problems but i believe i may be able to solve it" Logan muttered as he gnawed at his bottom lip "It'll be fine its just a river... Just don't push yourself" he mumbles the last bit as he places a hand on his shoulder "I know this Patton" he brushed off Patton's worries "Alright..." 

"Whats with a the tense atmosphere?" Roman asks the second he steps out of the tent "Don't....don't worry about it" "are you sure Pat" the grip on Logan shoulder tightens "Of course why would you ask that?" without saying another word Roman points to his hand "oh...sorry Logan" Patton quickly lets go "Its fine Patton" a awkward silence quickly falls on the three "Well then I see that you two have finished packing your things ill wake Virge" Roman said shuffling back into the tent " alright don't do anything stupid" Patton warned as he watched him awkwardly shuffle back into the tent "Now he truly is a strange man" Logan muttered shaking his head and fix his glasses as they had slowly started to tilt "yes but thats our Roman" Patton chuckled causing Logan to give a small smirk.

 

"God those two need to just kiss already" Roman groaned and looked over to where their sleeping emo was, walking over to his sleeping figure Roman sat down and for a bit he watched Virgil sleep. He watched his upper torso rise and fall slowly as he slept,he listened to Virgil breath slowly as he slept, and he looked at how he seemed glistened in the small amount of sunlight that seeped through from the exit. 

Romans heart skipped a beat as he watched him "Fuck" he mumbled before standing up and looking away from Virgil as he tried to calm his racing heart. "V...Virgil..wake up we've got to go" he said barely over a whisper, Virgil didnt move "Virgil.... Get upp" he said a bit louder causing the emo to stir in his sleep "Virgil we need to go before it gets dark" Roman had manage to calm down a bit and now was tapping him awake "Five more minutes Roman" he waved off with a hand in a shooing manner,Roman would like to take back that clam bit from earlier "No we've got to go" Roman pushed on,virgil groaned in irritation as he sat up "Your annoying" he growled "So are you tipo" he retaliated "Roman why did you wake me up" Virgil groaned fighting the erge to go back to lay back down "Patton and Logan said we need to get a move on" Roman informed,Virgil groaned and got out of his Sleeping bag "ok...ill be done in a minute" "sweet dont take too long" "mhmm" with that Roman turned to pack his things.

 

"Roman I know you like LOVE disney but can you like stop" Virgil said through his teeth as he helped drop the tent "Now why would i do that?" Roman sung "because you've been singing the same song for the past 40 minutes" he said with a growl "Im not gonna stop just cause you don't like Cinderella" Roman said sassily "I didn't say that, i just hate having to hear 'Once upon a dream' over and over and over again" Virgil groaned just thinking about it "fine then ill sing something else" Roman pouted "thank god" Virgil muttered as they finished taking the tent down, it was only a few Moments before roman began again "oh my god Roman" "Look debby downer I cant help that i like Cinderella s once upon a dream" "that doesn't mean you have to sing it over and over again" "Virgil if I want to sing a song 5 billion tims I will sing that song 5 billion times" Roman said sassily Earning a mean glare from Virgil "I swear Princey..." and with a long gulp of air Roman began to sing twice as louder than before.

 

"Those two really do get along well huh?" Patton smiled "I dont see how you think that Virgil is really going for Romans neck at the moment" "Yes i know... But I think....this is how they show affection for one another" Patton stated but it sound more suspiciously like a question, "Maybe we should stop them before one of them gets hurt" "Maybe".

 

By the time both of them got over to the two had quiet down "Roman?" Logan had called as both men turned the corner, "Roman can't talk right now" Virgil said with a struggle,both Virgil and Roman were on the floor Roman squeezed in-between Virgil's legs with his hand completely over his mouth "Monkey..." both Patton and Logan mumbled in unison "Virgil how about you let Roman go" "No cause then this idiot will start singing again" Virgil growled, Logan sighed "Virgil let go of Roman and ill make sure he doesn't sing as loud as he was a moment ago" Logan tried to negotiate but Virgil wasn't letting up,ok Pattons turn, "Virgil remove your hand from Romans mouth or there will be extreme consequences" Patton warned still smiling brightly. 

"Why did i get hit as well" Roman questioned tears in his eyes as he rubbed the top of his head "Because you were the cause of the problem" "EHH NO I WASN'T" "yes you were" "Virgil quiet" Patton scolded "Roman".

Quiet fell over the group.

"As i thought....it is huge" Logan sighed as he looked at the lake "do you think you can handle it I could find another way" Patton mentioned worriedly "Ill be fine Patton" Logan frowned and stepped into the lake "He'll be fine Pat" Roman reassured and tapped Logans shoulder "Dont over do it got it" he mumbled "I already know this Roman now back up". As Roman stood back Logan took in a long gasp of air and began to slowly freeze and part the lake as he raised a already trembling hand "Lets go" He commanded shakily, everyone nodded and began walking through the open path.

"Are you sure your alright" Patyon asked for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes" "Yes Patton I'm alright now stop asking"he snapped making Patton fall back "Logan" Roman frowned "He was just worried you ass" He snarled "You're practically shaking at this point and we aren't even halfway through" Virgil pointed out "If needed i can make a few trips through the shadow with you guys..." "Virgil you know you cant do that without exhausting yourself" Patton sighed "And having one exhausted person are already to much to handle" "look if Logan gets to the point of almost passing out I will do something especially since I'm the only one who can" Virgil argued "fine" Roman gave in with a look of complete annoyance.

The four, plus the bunny that was now hopping behind him, were almost at the end of the lake when Virgil noticed Logan begin to slowly lower his arms and start to slow completely down coming to a complete stop "you ok there Logan" not a response "Logan?" Patton now called out before tapping his shoulder, Logan collapsed , almost immediately the water started rushing in "FUCK" Patton Cursed and grabbed Logan before placing a barrier around the five of them as the water around them came crashing and pushing them around in the barrier "Is everyone alright?!?" he asked as it was now too dark to see anyone "Yeah...." Roman coughed as he was still hit with water before said barrier came closed around them "We need to keep moving"Virgil called out "Roman light up the place for us will you" without any response a small but bright fire appeared above Romans hand "Patton is he breathing?" "yeah but barely..."he informed "God he's so fucking stupid...." Virgil raised a eye brow but didn't say a word "here so we don't have to carry him" Virgil than raised a few seagrass from the grass and lifted Logans body "how did you manage to grow sea grass...in a lake" Roman questioned "Magic Princey" Virgil than did jazz hands "oh shut up Emo nightmare" "make me Prince lalaterrible" he rolled his eyes and began walking "now come on we need to get moving I'm sure Patton doesn't want to get exhausted just because of a barrier he placed around us" with that they began to walk a bit faster than before.

"Patton are you ok?" Roman asked as the walked out of the lake "yep~ But i think...we should stop for a bit till Logan wakes up again" He said his energy. Slowly returning to him "Gosh this idiot could have died if not for your quick reflexes" "You can thank working construction for that one" he chuckled though they all knew it wasn't a very light memory "imma take a nap wake me when Logan wakes up" he told them before walking over to the now sleeping Logan and layed out his Sleeping bag beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh yeah while working construction his team in particular seemed to not know how to handle their equipment and he ended up getting hurt a lot more often than nessecary   
> Along with he had a co worker who was simply out to get him and by get him i mean the guy just wanted him dead and no one knew why


	10. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay happiness a.k.a a filler chapter cause i couldn't think of anything good to put

Lets make things a bit more....happy now k~

"Hey Virge, what ya drawing?" Roman asked from across the camp fire "......I'm finishing a project i started over a year ago" Virgil said barely over a whisper "Really? You didnt seem to be the type of person to Leave something unfinished" Roman stood "Mind if I watch?" Virgil stopped drawing for a moment "Sure....just don't touch anything" by anything he meant the expensive art supplies he packed, Roman sat beside Virgil "so what are you staying today" "Its my past memories kind of" "what do you mean" "I mean... The memories that I can remember vividly....I try to..."Virgil's face scrunched up as if trying to find the proper words "I'm trying to make sure i remember the important ones" "So this first shard is..." "My mother baking...though i dont think im gonna give her facial features i think adding more colour would help bringing it to life" "Then what about this one? This one contradicts everything you've said so far" Roman than pointed to a drawing that was practically all black "The time before I met you guys I was locked in the janitors closet by a bunch of upperclassmen in middle school around that time you guys had already Patton I'm guessing" "yeah but why would this be of importance..?" Roman brushed the page "Because I met you guy maybe a hour afterwards" Roman made a noise of acknowledgement "The next one after this is the first house we all successfully moved into all together the very next is when I read my Grandfather had been put in Prison though i cant remember why it was he was put in prison 9 out of 10 it was murder" a small smirk fell on his lips before it dropped again "thats my cousin before you even ask" he said abruptly "why is he fading like that?" Roman asked "Because he vanished from my life without a word" "Ah I see" "any more happy ones "The one I'm drawing I guess.." Virgil lifted his hand from his drawing "isnt that the forest and us" Roman peered a little closer "Yeah.." "Why'd you call this one happy, we cant even go home, and you practically called the fact that something was gonna happen on this trip" Virgil quickly covered his mouth "Im spending more time with you guys .... Even if sometimes i want to strangle you idiots" Roman nodded slowly taking everything in before removing his hand "Ill ignore that last remark and say Aww" Virgil was juet about to say something when Roman wrapped him,against his will, in a tight hug "Awww Virge you do careee~!" Roman laughed and loosened his grip on Virgil to atleaat hear his reply "Yeah yeah dont read to much in it dork" he muttered bitterly but through the lighting fire Roman could see the smile on his face 'cute...' he thought (ahh i finally introduced peopled thoughts) and unconsciously caressed his cheek with a small smile on his face.

They shared a quiet moment completely lost in each other eyes (what is this a romcom). "Roman we should probably wake the others its gotten late"Virgil suddenly blurted out backing away from his hand knocking Roman out of his trance "your right it has gotten late" He realized scratching the back of his neck "yeah..." "yeah.....Ill go wake them"Virgil nodded and began to gather his thing 'I don't like this feeling...' He thought grabbing hold of his chest.

Logan had been up for a bit now, only waking to see Virgil and Romans little scene, but instead of making any noise he stayed quiet and observed i guess 'So Roman and favors the quiet one' he figured as he watched the blood suddenly rush to Virgil's face as he realized what was going on, he tried to listen into their conversation after words but could only make out. "Wake others" and "Yeah" before he pretended to sleep.

"Logan get up" Roman nudged with his foot "w....what....." he said tiredly "we need to keep moving..." Roman mumbled "Alright...." he sat up from a blanket of leaves around him "Ill get Patton up since im closer" "Patton's probably still pissed off at you, you sure you wanna" With a moment of hesitation Logan nodded."Alright" Roman backed off.  
"Patton.." Logan called out lightly shaking him "Patton wake up" he watched as Pattons eyes slowly started to flutter awake "Logan...." he yawned "Yes its me Logan" he whispered "Logan...." He said slightly more aware "You fucking idiot" Patton shoved him lightly "You had me worried" "I am... sorry..?" this ticked Patton off.more "Why are you being so nonchalant about it YOU COULD HAVE DIED" Patton was completely awake now "Patton I knew my limits" Logan said a little taken aback by Pattons temper "YOU KNEW YOUR LIMITS OH PLEASE LOGAN TELL THAT TO SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T WATCH YOU FUCKING PASSOUT" Pat yelled before abruptly standing up. "Patton calm down your gonna hyperventilate" Logan grabbed his arm pulling him back down "You're so fucking selfish..." Patton whispered before finally hugging him "Logan if i hadn't tapped you Im sure you would have died" the grip around his neck tightened as Patton hugged him tighter "...I'm sorry..." Logan said more sincerely this time "don't do it again alright.." he said muffled "Alright" Logan carefully wrapped his arms around Pattons torso.

"Should we break it up?" "no they'll make up soon Patton can't hold grudges." Roman nodded before walking off

"He fell asleep..." Logan said to no one in particular "ahh we still need to get moving" Virgil tsked "Ill carry him if anything" "Alright"


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah I dont like the plot any more and as u can see its getting to the point where updating it is just a hassle with both school and family issues in the way I believe I would just be half assing it so imma just end it I'm sorry.


End file.
